


Comfort

by Guanin



Series: Starbird [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Comfort, M/M, sensual touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guanin/pseuds/Guanin
Summary: Takes place during Starbird. Poe's POV of the second time that he and Armitage lie in bed together.





	Comfort

Poe removed his shirt slowly, taking his time pulling it over his head. He shook out his hair, brushing away the strands that had fallen over his eyes. He needed a haircut, but he was so glad that he hadn’t trimmed it yet, for Armitage was looking at him with such a delicious look of desire. Poe was so glad to wipe that troubled look away. He was sure that Armitage was holding some things back, but what he had willingly told Poe was horrible enough. The instant that Poe tossed his shirt on a chair, Armitage was on him like a pigeon on dropped bread, touching Poe all over his torso, hunger and loneliness shinning so acutely in his eyes that it hurt Poe to see it. For years, Armitage had never touched anyone, and only like this before having sex, which was entirely the wrong way of doing things when you didn’t want that. No wonder he had been so desperate earlier, clinging to Poe like it was the only thing keeping him from breaking down. 

When he ran out, Poe had kicked himself for spooking him. He shouldn’t have asked anything. It was none of his business. But Armitage had looked so freaked out, like he might start crying any second, and Poe couldn’t not try to help. Poe hadn’t been expecting this. Sure, Armitage had looked a little lost when Poe spotted him staring at the ace group, but he thought that Armitage was just nervous, just like they all were their first time. It was so hard to make a connection when you were constantly surrounded by people who wanted sex, and, yeah, Armitage was hot, so why not test the waters a little, see if maybe he could get lucky. Although he hadn’t thought any of this through. He’d just wanted a cuddle, then see what happened. He liked Armitage. He was fun to talk to, and, horrible as it was, it was nice to meet someone who understood what growing up mourning a parent was like, but he never thought that Armitage’s wounds cut this deep. 

Armitage kissed the side of Poe’s face, half nuzzling, half stroking with his lips, pressing himself against him, clutching his back. Poe hugged him back, tugging at his jacket.

“Bedroom?” he asked. 

“Yes.” 

Armitage’s voice was a desperate gust of breath. Poe experienced an immense pressure to make him happy, even if only for the next hour, to repair at least some of the damage his environment had done to him, if Poe even could. He’d felt sick to his stomach with fury when Armitage told him about the abuse. How could any parent treat their child like that? No wonder Armitage was so guarded.

Armitage took Poe’s hint and took off his jacket. Poe grabbed it and hung it in the closet, although for a second there, he thought he’d have to drape it over a chair, because Armitage clung to his midsection, only letting go after Poe turned away. Poe hurried to the closet and back, finding Armitage taking off his own shirt. He folded it and put it on a chair next to Poe’s, looking a little chagrined about his neatness, but it only made Poe smile. Armitage wore a silver-grey t-shirt as an undershirt, which hung a tad loosely on his thin frame. Armitage touched his waist, pinching the fabric between his fingers, suddenly unsure, obviously not wanting to take it off. Suppressing a sigh, Poe went up to him and took his left hand.

“Come on,” he said, leading Armitage to the bedroom.

He didn’t say anything about the shirt, not wanting to make any sort of deal about it. Armitage was free to wear whatever he wanted. Beside the bed, Poe asked him,

“What do you want to do?”

Armitage thought for a second, then lied down on his back. 

“Can you lie down next to me and lean over me?” Armitage asked, uncertain again.

“Okay.”

Armitage scooched back to give him room. Poe leaned on his left side, propping himself up on his elbow, and looked down at Armitage.

“Like this?” he asked, gently brushing Armitage’s hair.

“Yes,” Armitage said softly.

He raised his right hand, paused for a second, then touched Poe’s face. He just held his hand there, palm on Poe’s cheek, fingers splayed over his ear, looking at Poe like he had no idea what he was doing or if he should even be doing it. Poe had the feeling that he was fulfilling one of Armitage’s fantasies. But this wasn’t the frenzied stroking from before. This quiet regard felt really intimate, much more than Poe had ever been with anyone after only knowing them for a few hours. Armitage had never been in a relationship before. He’d never had this, any of it. Poe didn’t need to ask to know that he wanted it desperately. It was obvious just from looking at him. 

Was this too much? Poe wanted a serious relationship, that person who he could settle down with and share the rest of his life with. Maybe that person was Armitage. He couldn’t know that it wasn’t. He certainly didn’t want Armitage to leave right now. Armitage wasn’t pressuring him into anything too quickly, he was just looking at him. Poe continued to stroke his hair, telling himself to stop overthinking things and just enjoy the moment. Armitage raised his left hand and grabbed Poe’s ring, which hung between them on its chain.

“What’s this?” Armitage asked. “If I may ask.”

“You may. It’s my mom’s wedding ring. I like keeping it on me.”

He’d never told anyone what he planned to do with it. That really did feel like it put much pressure on the relationship. What if he told his partner, and all they could think about when they saw it was, “When is Poe going to propose?” It was probably better to keep it to himself until he was ready to give it away. 

Armitage’s face fell a little. He looked far more sorrowful than a moment ago. Poe didn’t like that, but there was no helping it in this case.

“It’s nice that you have something of hers,” Armitage said, letting go of the ring, and placing his hand on Poe’s chest.

“Do you have something of your mom’s?”

Poe hoped that the answer was yes, but that wish was squashed immediately when Armitage shook his head.

“No,” he said.

He rubbed Poe’s chest with both hands, seeking a distraction. Poe probably shouldn’t mention parents for the rest of the night. 

“I’m going to have to lie down,” Poe said. “My arm’s getting a little tired.”

“Sure.”

Poe fell on his back. Armitage was instantly atop him, renewing his stroking. He flicked Poe’s left nipple with his thumb. Poe hummed at the pleasant sensation.

“Did you like that?” Armitage asked.

Poe nodded. 

“I’m very sensitive there.”

“Oh. The woman I slept with, she tried on me, but it didn’t do anything for me.”

“Well, we’re all different.”

Poe hummed again as Armitage stroked his areola, rubbing tiny circles atop it. He grabbed Armitage’s back, stroking along his spine.

“I liked hers, though,” Armitage said.

“So it wasn’t all terrible?”

“Not all of it.” Armitage lowered his head, kissing Poe’s stomach. “I liked this part, what she called foreplay. It was the other stuff that ruined it.”

“Nothing “fore” about this for us. It’s my main thing. I’m getting the feeling it’s yours, too.”

“It seems so. I only really agreed to try sex for this. Do you like that I’m kissing you like this?”

Poe nodded, smiling.

“Kiss away. I’m up to pretty much anything on the torso. As long as you don’t start licking me everywhere like a cat. I mean, I’m okay with a little bit of light licking, but this one guy, it was like he wanted to give me a tongue bath.”

“I don’t believe I’d enjoy that, either. How about… “ 

Armitage bend over the nipple he’d been caressing and touched the tip of his tongue to it. Poe gasped. 

“Is that a good reaction?” Armitage asked. 

“Uh huh. Yeah, like that. Even a little bit more, if you want.”

Armitage obliged, following the contour of Poe’s areola with the edge of his tongue. Poe squeezed his shoulders, eyes slipping shut, enjoyment thrumming through his skin. 

“I’m very much enjoying your reactions,” Armitage said, stroking Poe’s right nipple.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself.”

Armitage kissed his shoulder. Poe grasped his head, tugging him up to his face and down to his neck, nuzzling the juncture of his shoulder over the cotton fabric after asking if it was okay. He wasn’t sure if the fabric formed some sort of barrier, even though Armitage had leaned into Poe’s hands eagerly. Yet Armitage encouraged Poe to stroke his chest. He simply didn’t seem to want to have it bare. Maybe he was insecure about the way he looked, but still wanted the touch. Poe was done putting his foot in the mouth for the day. If Armitage didn’t want to tell him, he wasn’t going to ask. Poe just wanted him to feel good, here, with him. Maybe only for tonight. 

Maybe for longer.


End file.
